


Mama Lucina Bonus: Prologue

by AnPresonPeepul



Series: Mama Lucina [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Dragons fighting, Magic, Mount Prism, The End of the World, The Risen apocalypse, Trauma, solar eclipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnPresonPeepul/pseuds/AnPresonPeepul
Summary: Lucina stands at the end of the world, her friends by her sides. With the Fell Dragon closing in, they make one last stand atop Mount Prism as Naga prepares to send them into the past.
Series: Mama Lucina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854112
Kudos: 11





	Mama Lucina Bonus: Prologue

Lucina's own blue eyes stared back at her as she gazed into the crystal clear pool at the center of the Holy Dragon's altar, the muffled rumblings of the ruined future behind her echoing in her ears.

_This is it,_ she thought. _After all these years, the chance I've been looking for is almost within my grasp._

Her fingers traced over the surface, sending ripples over the cool blue water. The sound it made as it traveled across the cavern was so fragile, even the slightest breeze would have drowned it out, yet in the absolute stillness blanketed over the air, it tore through like a clap of thunder.

The explosion next to her was deafening. Even long after the fiery red bloom disappeared into dust, it lingered her ears as stone bricks tumbled down like rain, and wave after wave of Risen poured inside. Soldiers rushed in only to be cut down in swathes. With every body piled on the floor was an inch of ground gained by the Risen.

People screamed. They cried. Purple and red stained the walls. And Lucina ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, wishing that the horrible pounding in her head would just go away.

She blinked, and like a candle in a storm, it snuffed out. The familiar walls of Ylisstol Castle receded into the depths of her memory, and she found herself back on Mount Prism, knelt before the Holy Dragon's shrine.

It hadn't been easy, keeping count of the days when the last of their calendars had disappeared ages ago, but they'd managed. They'd kept track of their birthdays, even though there was no one else to acknowledge them. They'd kept track of the holidays, though the world would never rest. And today?

Today, exactly seven years ago, was the day her home fell to the Risen. Even after all this time, she still could recall that day down to the detail. The feeling of terror as she stumbled through the halls. The screams of anguish as the Risen ended one life after the next.

She shook her head, and her mind faded back into silence. She didn't have to dwell on the past, she had to remind herself. Because if the Holy Dragon spoke the truth...

"Hey Lucina! Is she ready or wha...t is she doing?"

Lucina finally forced herself to look away. She lifted her head just in time to see Severa, Inigo, Nah, and Laurent make their way inside. When she noticed Severa's gaze over her head, she followed it to the giant of a woman standing at the center of the pool with her eyes closed, basked in a heavenly white glow.

Behind her, Severa huffed. "Is she sleeping?"

"She's trying to focus her power in preparation for the spell," Lucina said, shaking her head.

"Huh. Well, when will she be done?"

"I believe she said around noon."

"Noon?" Severa frowned. "And you didn't think it important to tell us?"

"I was going to alert you all once she was ready."

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving us behind," Inigo cut in, a lopsided grin on his face. "You won't be rid of us that easily."

Severa rolled her eyes. "If only it were that simple. Then we could have gotten rid of you ages ago."

"Aha. Very funny. That was a joke, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

As Inigo and Severa descended into squabbling, Lucina tuned them out, and she turned to Laurent and Nah, the far more reasonable of the two.

"Are the others still outside?" she asked.

"Of course," Nah said. She crossed her arms and raised herself on her tip-toes. "They saw it unfit to disturb you, and they are still keeping watch."

"If I may offer a suggestion," Laurent said, giving Nah a strange look, "Perhaps it would be most beneficial to summon them. We do not plan on abandoning anyone, after all."

Lucina considered it for a second, before she nodded. "I think you might be right. Do you think you could get Inigo and Severa into the pool while I fetch the others?"

"I shall do what I can." Laurent bowed his head.

"I'll help too!" Nah added.

"Thank you."

With that, Lucina turned and headed outside.

Gerome, Yarne, and Cynthia stood by the entrance, Gerome with his back held straight against his wyvern, Yarne leaning away from Cynthia's constant pestering. When they caught Lucina's gaze, she nodded inside.

"Be prepared to leave. Naga is almost ready."

The three of them exchanged glances. Gerome huffed. Cynthia saluted her. Yarne shrunk back. Without a word between them, they all slipped inside, leaving Lucina to continue alone.

She found the others huddled at the edge of the mountain. Morgan, stood at the back, was the first to notice her, and she met her halfway there.

"Naga is almost ready, right?" she asked, her hands clasped before her.

"Mhm."

"Okay." As Lucina brushed past, she moved to keep pace with her. "Well, do you think you could convince the others to head inside? I've tried, but they just won't listen."

"Yes, yes," she muttered. Louder, she said, "Hey! It's time to leave."

"One moment, cousin!" Owain called from his place kneeling at the ledge. "Just... come look at this, won't you?"

Lucina sighed. Seeing no reason to reject the invitation, however, she joined his side.

Before them, an ocean of purple engulfed the ground below. What was once a vast stretch of barren wasteland was now covered by an army of Risen that seemed to stretch from the base of the mountain to over the horizon, stumbling over one another on their journey toward them. She couldn't even tell one Risen from the next, each body melding into the larger, writhing mass, all as their collective moans rose together as a never-ending drone.

Were they down there with them, Lucina held no doubts that they would be immediately overrun.

"That's a lot of Risen," she said.

"Isn't it?" Owain laughed. "It is as if the stormy clouds forever hovering above us have descended and taken to the earth like a sickly purple fog, rolling over and crashing against itself in waves like the restless sea–"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Brady said from beside Morgan. "There's a ton of Risen there, we ain't blind. Now, are we leaving or what?"

"A ton is hardly an adequate description," Kjelle scowled, standing tall over Owain. "It's not much of a use for us in a fight. Noire, you've got good eyes. How much Risen are we looking at here?"

"W–Well, there's just so many of them. I–I don't think I can get an exact estimate," Noire stuttered out. Taking a step closer to the ledge, she leaned down to get a closer look, allowing the talisman strung around her neck to hang precariously low. "There has to be at least several million. Maybe more."

Morgan stepped up, craning her neck over Noire to see. "With how many there are, I don't think it's an exaggeration to say that's all of them," she said.

"All of them?" Noire grabbed her talisman, and her shy demeanor evaporated, replaced with a nasty snarl. "How much is that? A hundred?"

Seeing a fight about to erupt, Lucina stepped between them before anything could happen. "Alright you two. Now is not the time, nor place. Once we're inside, you can continue having your dispute, but we need to leave first. You don't want to get left behind, do you?"

As if to emphasize her point, a low rumble reverberated through the sky. A flash of light trembled through the hazy blanket settled over it, and as they all glanced up, Lucina shuddered.

"I suppose now would be as good a time to leave as ever," Owain said, and slowly, he got to his feet. "After all, the future waits for no–"

Noire screamed.

Lucina didn't know how it happened. One moment, the Risen were clawing up at them from the foot of the mountain. The next, a purple hand had its fingers clenched tightly to the talisman around Noire's neck.

Kjelle's foot lashed out. His boot slammed into the Risen's face with a crunch. It roared in pain. Noire screamed too, her face forced to follow the Risen down.

Kjelle kicked again. A piece of string snapped in half, and this time, the Risen tumbled away into the waiting arms of its brethren down below, the talisman still clutched tightly within its rotting fingers.

"My talisman!" Noire shrieked. She tried to jump after it. Owain and Kjelle grabbed her arms before she could run, but she struggled against them.

"Unhand me, puny mortals, before I rend the flesh from your bones!" she hissed, but without the talisman, though, her voice faltered and cracked.

"Noire! Leave it!" Kjelle said.

"But my mother–"

"Once we go back, you can find your mother and ask her to make a new one!"

Noire seemed to accept that answer. As her struggles ceased, Lucina sighed, and she took a moment to peek down the mountainside. From what she could tell, the nearest Risen were only a minute away from reaching them.

"Fall back!" she yelled.

Another Risen poked its head over the ledge with a roar. Reaching over, it attempted to grab Owain's leg. He slipped out of its reach, and instead, it received a taste of Kjelle's steel lance jammed between its eyes.

"So," Brady said as they made their retreat, "Naga's ready to send us back, is that right?"

"Not yet." At Brady's disappointed scowl, she added, "She said she would be ready by noon."

Someone chuckled. It took Lucina a second to recognize Morgan's voice.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Morgan said. "I just think it's a very peculiar coincidence."

"How so?"

"The solar eclipse! Don't you remember? The solar eclipse happens today, at noon! It says so on the calendar!"

"You still have–" Kjelle cut herself off with a grunt as she thrust her lance into another Risen. "You still have one?"

"Of course. It was my father's!"

"Friends!" Owain stopped to raise his sword against an overhand axe swing. Its wielder roared in his face. Owain's only reply was to slam his knee between its legs. "Please, leave your bickering for later!" he continued. "I'd think a fight for your life is a little more pressing, is it not?"

Lucina was inclined to agree, especially considering the Risen pressing its sword against hers, locking her in a struggle of her own. Its growl sent flecks of spit flying over her face. As she stepped back, it pushed harder, inching its blade closer to her.

With a grunt, Lucina forced its blade into the ground. The Risen stumbled forward. She let it, meeting its approach by slamming her pommel into its chin. She heard its teeth crack. It stumbled back, and she raised her sword to sever its head.

An arrow skimmed past her face, cutting through her hair as it sailed over and embedded itself in the Risen's chest. Lucina's breath caught in her throat for the briefest moment. Something wet trailed down her cheek. She spun around, Falchion at the ready. Noire stared back with wide eyes.

"Noire!" Brady yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just can't focus, not without–"

"Your talisman, yeah yeah, I get it." That didn't stop him from scowling as he rushed to Lucina's side.

His staff glowed blue. Magic gushed out from it, swirling through the air as it traveled over to Lucina's face.

"Thank you," she said, feeling the wound close.

"Don't mention it. Let's keep moving, yeah?"

Lucina glanced back at Noire. The girl looked so unsure of herself, so lost, clinging to her longbow like it was a liferaft guiding her through a storm, and for a moment, she empathized with her.

Another roar shook the earth. Louder than before. It was fuzzy, yet deafeningly loud, like a hundred wingbeats fluttering against her eardrums. In the distance, a deep purple soaked the clouds, illuminating the shadow hiding behind it.

The Risen surged forward in a sudden burst of energy. Lucina gritted her teeth. Her fingers clenched around Falchion's hilt. The Risen swarmed around them, and wherever she looked, axes, lances, and swords pointed back at her. Much too many for her to count, and too many for them to hold off as they all came hurtling toward them at once.

One of the Risen broke through the ranks and took to the air. It raised its axe above her head. Lucina raised Falchion to meet it as it came crashing down.

It never reached her.

"Elwind!"

A blade of wind struck the Risen, ripping a gash into its rancid flesh. Its body disappeared into the surging crowd of Risen. As Lucina looked back, she saw Laurent nod once in her direction, before raising his hand to cast another spell.

"Come on, guys!" Severa called from beside him. "Hurry up! Naga will be done any second now!"

As Lucina and the others slipped through the entrance, Lucina risked a glance behind her. Naga still hovered at the back, a serene expression on her face. Even as a tremor shook the cavern, sending dust raining down around her, her eyes remained closed.

Then, they opened, revealing brilliant green eyes that sparkled like the stars.

"Children. The spell is almost ready to cast." The Divine Dragon's voice resounded off the walls, soft like fur and firm like stone at once. Even across the room, Lucina could feel the magical energy oozing from her every word, and a tingle traveled up her back.

"Shepherds!" Lucina said, raising her voice over the clashing of steel. "To the water!"

In the distance, she saw darkness fall over the horizon. It crept over the Risen horde, eating away at them in a torrent of pitch black.

With the Risen forced to pursue them through the mouth of the cave, Laurent was able to hold them back by slinging spells their way. Even without the constant barrage of attacks, Lucina didn't relax until she felt water lapping at her boots.

Naga opened her mouth again, but the sounds that tumbled forth were not words. None she could understand, at least. They rose with a trill and fell with such grace that for a second, Lucina believed it to be some strange song.

When the water started to glow, she knew it was something else entirely. An ancient magical incantation, perhaps older than Ylisse, Plegia, and everything she ever knew.

A few of her friends murmured in surprise and awe. It was a wondrous sight, seeing the cave around them light up in such a dizzying spectrum of blue and green. It awed her too, and she let herself be lost in the strange and soothing feel of it all, sweeping her gaze over the walls painted like the ocean on a summer day from long ago.

Then, she saw something flicker by the entrance. Through the wall of wind whipping through the Risen horde. Something familiar, hanging just behind the tip of a rusty silver lance.

"Is that..."

"My talisman!"

Lucina heard a splash as Noire's bow fell to the ground. She dove out of the pool. Gerome yanked her to a stop and dragged her back. She kicked and struggled, but his grip remained firm.

"Noire," he grunted. "Leave it. It's lost, as is this timeline."

"No! I can still grab it!" Turning to Naga, she said, "Please, stop the spell!"

Naga's eyes glowed as she shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, my child. Everything is already in motion. My capabilities end at extending the spell, but–"

"I don't care! I just... Please..." Noire wrenched her head back toward the entrance. She reached a hand out, as if to pull it back toward her, but the talisman had already retreated deeper into the mass of bodies.

"Please. It's all I have left of her..."

Lucina saw Noire's legs give out, saw her body go limp as she collapsed into Gerome's arms, not an ounce of fight left in her. Her chest shuddered, and when Gerome lifted his gaze to the heavens with an awkward look, Lucina caught the sound of Noire's faint, wispy sobs.

In her hand, Falchion hummed. Her father had carried it wherever he went, and when he'd died, it had been passed down to her. It was so very special to her, and for a second, she imagined what it would be like to have it just out of reach and on the verge of being lost forever.

At that moment, she made a choice.

"Laurent! Cover me!"

"Ah... pardon? Lucina, what are you–"

But Lucina was already running off toward the entrance, and the horde of Risen that awaited her.

The Risen raised their weapons to meet her. In what little sun remained, they gleamed with a biting edge, like rows upon rows of little metal teeth. Anyone else would have fallen to such an onslaught.

Falchion sang as it cleaved through every single one of them. Axe blades and lance heads clattered to the ground. Through the Risen's furious roars, Lucina charged forward as an inky black closed in from behind.

Naga's fang bit through rancid flesh with ease. In a single swing, she tore a hole through the Risen horde.

Risen crumpled at the touch of her blade. Every vacancy in the tide of bodies filled the second they appeared. Countless Risen streamed out in droves to take her down, only to be cut down all the same. Purple blood spilled to the floor with every slash she made. Swords, lances, and axes rushed toward her. She busied herself in batting them away, or rending them to uselessness, so busy she almost missed the metal glint in the corner of her eye.

A blast of wind knocked the Risen to her right away before they could get close, swallowed by the dark looming beyond. To her left, a javelin pierced through the breast of a Risen warrior, and as it toppled over with a feeble groan, Lucina turned around to find Laurent, Cynthia, and Severa stepping out of the pool.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Stay there!"

"Stay here?" Severa shouted back. "What in Naga's name are you doing over there? Have you gone mad?"

The ground shook. A third roar shattered the air around her. Its pitch was sharp enough to carve through the mountains, its tone like a thousand voices crying out in agony. Even the Risen stilled as it resounded across the sky, and a surge of purple split the clouds.

Beside her, Brady shot a nervous look at Naga, before he said, "Get back here, Luci! The spell's almost done!" He raised his staff to pull her away.

Lucina raised a hand. "Brady, wait! Give me a moment, I just need to find–"

She heard a guttural howl behind her. Falchion swung around, and the top half of a sword flew away. The other half went right through, tearing through Lucina's sleeve.

Falchion severed the Risen's head clean off. Lucina stumbled back as it disappeared into a purple haze. Her eyes flickered to the cut just above her elbow. She looked away the very next second, but the thought of how close it'd come still lingered.

Then, through the tangle of limbs and weapons dirtied and worn, she caught a glimpse of the talisman.

"I see it!" she said.

She didn't wait for anyone to respond. Any protest her friends might have had went ignored as one of her hands left Falchion, and she lunged.

Several Risen stepped in to intercept her. The first sacrificed itself for a tear against her side as Falchion tore through its throat. The second grazed her leg before she shoved it aside. The third thrust its lance forward, Noire's talisman dangling from the head. Lucina lopped off the steel head of the weapon. She reached for the talisman hanging just over its shoulder.

The wooden haft of the lance slammed into her gut. All the breath rushed out of her with a gasp, and she fell to her knees. The Risen behind it grunted, and as she looked up, she saw it raised its lance for the kill. Gripped in its other hand, Noire's talisman swung tauntingly. The snarl it gave as its lance fell could almost be called satisfied.

A javelin buried itself into the Risen's shoulder, and the lance flew wide. As the second Risen stepped away, the first Risen lifted its gaze. That was all the distraction she needed to cleave Falchion across its chest.

The splintered lance fell away from Lucina. She sucked in a breath, and at last, her fingers closed around the talisman and ripped it from the Risen's grasp.

"I've got it!" she said.

She jumped back before the Risen could recover. Falchion in one hand, the talisman in the other, she turned to rejoin her friends. And then–

Then...

Darkness swallowed the mountain, and he was there.

The Fell Dragon.

With a single flap of his wings, the entire Risen horde tumbled away. Lucina only managed to hold her ground by stabbing Falchion in the ground, and even then, her fingers were almost pulled away. Winds ripped over the earth, sending rocks and blades of grass flying through the air. As they died down, Lucina opened one eye. Before her stood a glimmering white rock twice her size.

Only, it wasn't a rock. It was a single tooth, one in a row of many lined up at the mountain's edge. His wings completely blotted out the last traces of sunlight, as if night had descended upon them in the middle of the day, and the single claw he lay atop the mountain flattened countless Risen into a smear on the earth.

Lucina's heart stopped. Her mouth ran dry as she felt three pairs of burning red eyes crush her beneath the weight of their hateful gaze.

One flick would be all it would take to kill them. He didn't even need to try. A single motion, and it would be all over.

When he spoke, his voice seemed to move the clouds above, and with such gravity and spite, Lucina felt like she could drown in his anger alone.

"How convenient. All my favorite humans," he spat the word, "in one place. Of all the annoyance you've been, divine whelp, this may just be the only good you've ever done me. For this, I may yet end your life swiftly."

In a moment of doubt, Lucina looked back. Surely that couldn't have been the case. Could it?

The Divine Dragon could offer no response, with her eyes closed as she stood at the very back. Her skin glittered in the waning light below, and it took Lucina a second to recognize the sweat pouring down her face.

Heat washed over her. Lucina turned, and her eyes widened as the Fell Dragon opened his jaw, and a smoldering purple glow simmered at the back of his throat.

There was nowhere to run, nothing to do, not with a mouth that covered as far as she could go. Falchion came out of the dirt, and she held it before her as if it would stop anything, helpless to watch as the purple flames streaked toward her.

Would it be agony? Or would it all end in an instant?

She'd never know.

A wave of green surged up from the ground. The flames struck against it to no avail, and it spread out, creeping over the barrier, going higher and higher until it crashed into the top of the mountain.

The stone crumbled away in an instant. Rocks fell into the pool, and a few of the Shepherds stepped back as the roof crumbled to dust, revealing a sun almost consumed by the moon hanging high in the sky.

With the top of the mountain gone, the Risen started to crawl in. Lucina heard Noire's terrified shriek. She spun around to run to their aid, when a shadow cast over her.

The Fell Dragon's howl drove cracks into the ground as his massive claw came down onto the shield. There was a crack, and a flash of energy struck her face. Lucina fell backward with a yell.

As her vision cleared, she came to the sounds of fighting. Over to the left, Owain, Kjelle, Inigo, and Severa struggled against a wave of Risen berserkers. By the right, Yarne clawed his way through a Risen paladin as Laurent, Nah, and Cynthia knocked away a squad of Risen great knights. Gerome, standing before his wyvern, swung wildly at a Risen swordmaster as Noire dotted the water with arrows. And at the very back, Brady stared ahead at her.

Their eyes met. Lucina's narrowed. Brady scowled. His staff raised, glowing blue.

"Rescu–"

Behind him, Lucina saw a flash of movement. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to warn him.

"Brady! Behind you!"

A flash of purple dove into Brady. Lucina tensed, only to relax as she recognized it was only Morgan. Just as the Risen assassin's sword burst through the other side of her stomach.

Lucina gasped. Around her, the ground flared as the Fell Dragon's strike echoed overhead. Though she'd not known the girl well, death was not a fate she'd ever wish upon her.

Morgan fell to her knees. The water at her feet became tainted with red. Then, to her horror, it turned to Brady.

Lucina ran, though she knew she would never reach in time. The Risen tore its sword from Morgan's body. She reared back her arm, slipping Noire's talisman over it.

The Risen raised its sword. Brady stepped back. His foot caught on Morgan's coat, and he fell into the water with a splash. Lucina flung her arm forward. Let Falchion fly.

The hilt knocked against the Risen's helmet. As it staggered away, Falchion landed just on the other side of Morgan's body. Brady reached over and grabbed it. By the time the Risen had recovered, Brady rose to his feet, Falchion in hand.

Lucina didn't see what happened next. Not with the pillar of light that erupted from the ground, swallowing the pool whole. The sounds of battle faded as one by one, the Shepherds slipped away.

Everything was dark now. In the sky, the sun had been smothered by the great darkness, reduced to a faint trace of its brilliance. The only source of light now was the pillar of light, piercing through the clouds and into the heavens. That, and the six eyes bearing down on her back, tainting the ground with red.

Lucina ran faster. She had to make it. She didn't know how long Naga could keep the spell up, but she hadn't sacrificed everything just to be left behind.

Behind her, the Fell Dragon's roar caused the mountains to shift. She heard him strike the barrier one last time, saw the flash that repelled him.

And she heard the barrier shatter.

Lucina dared to look back. The Fell Dragon laughed, the gleam in his eyes almost amused as he watched her sprint toward the beam of light. To him, she must have looked like an insect inching toward safety.

Something she knew he would never allow.

He lunged for her. His jaw moved across the mountaintop in seconds, clearing the distance at three times her speed. Lucina ran even faster, yet it only grew closer and closer.

Then, a giant fist reached out from the pillar of light and smashed into the Fell Dragon's snout as finally, Naga stepped into the darkness.

"Go, child," Lucina heard her say.

Lucina didn't stick around to see whatever it was the Divine Dragon would do. She sprinted past Naga and leaped into the beam of light. In an instant, she could feel the magic flow all around her. She could feel it streaming over her body in a rush of cold, and as she turned back to catch one more glance of her, she saw the Divine Dragon clench her fists.

And she saw her start to grow. Grow taller than the cavern, taller than where the Fell Dragon's wings draped over them. She saw wings sprout out of her back that spread far past the Fell Dragon's own, even as she continued to increase in size.

With an earth-shaking roar of her own, the Divine Dragon stepped forward. She swiped at him, her arm only getting larger by the second, but the Fell Dragon flapped his wings, blowing over chunks of debris as he took to the skies.

The Divine Dragon's own wings flared. The Fell Dragon paid her no heed, instead letting his gaze fall past her and onto Lucina once more.

"You think you can win?" he sneered. "You think escaping to the past will save you from your world's demise? Wherever you go, I'll follow you, that I swear. There is no timeline, no alternate world that will free you from my wrath. I'll find you, wherever and whenever you may flee to." He paused. "And you know what? I'll enjoy every second I take to rip your parents apart, just to see you break all over again."

The last thing she saw were those burning eyes. Even as the Divine Dragon lunged for him, even as her claws ripped into his flesh, those eyes never left Lucina as she watched the world vanish into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most Mama Lucina I've written in a month. I've never been able to get a chapter up to five thousand words since I've stopped doing the once a week uploads, especially considering I've cooked this up in the span of two sleepless nights, basing much of it off an earlier draft of the first chapter.
> 
> I was starved for action scenes, so I went and wrote one.
> 
> You don't have to read this to understand what goes on in the original story, though this is supposed to be part of it. My only hope is that it served as an entertaining extra. Maybe I'll do more scrapped scenes from the original as it goes on, who knows.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I wish you well, and stay safe!


End file.
